My boyfriend the rockstar
by SwiftLikeASpoon
Summary: Edward starts acting strange and tries to kill Bella, awhen some new friends scare him off. The only choice for them is to change Bella. Soon she'll learn the truth about these guys...
1. Meeting new friends

**_A/N: _Ok I don't own Twilight or anything unfortuantely, but I still own the idea for this story, and I own Nikko, Nick, Richard, and Sam!!! **

* * *

"No…….don't," I said weakly. Blood had already stained my shirt, leaving dark red spots all around it. I had cuts around my arms and legs, were the blood was leaking from, and my attacker smiled ready for more. It was going in for the kill, and I was the predator…. "Edward…why.." I asked still weak, and very softly hoping it might bring him back to me, but knowing that it was worthless trying. Something was wrong with him, very wrong. Suddenly I felt dizzy and very light headed. I fainted, and hit the cold stone ground…

* * *

"Hey you're awake! Guys get in here she's finally waking up!" I heard some guys voice calling out, his voice was soft, and friendly sounding. I heard footsteps running towards us, and a few moments later 3 more boys joined us.

They looked at me, as the 4 of them surrounded me. I just then realized I was lying on a bulky black bed, and I was in a white gown. I blushed, wait no I didn't blush.

That's weird I would have thought I would of blushed if guys saw me like this. Wait someone had to of put this on me because I wouldn't go around looking like this, right?

"Hi," it was the guy who called the others in, he had sandy blond hair, the perfect shade of blue eyes, a beautiful body shape, and cute dimples.

"I'm Richard! This is Nikko," he pointed to the teenager on the right side of him. He had black hair, black eyes, which creeped me out a bit, with and big black sweater and skinny jeans that had a few chains on the sides.

"Sam," brown hair, gold looking eyes, "and then there's Nick," Nick had light blond hair, and jade green eyes. I examined the all. I could tell all the features easy, and I could hear everything.

I mean I could hear a cat meowing from what must have been miles away! I looked back up at Richard. "How do I put this, you're a vampire." I felt my eyes get bigger.

"Yeah right," my voice came out in a sing song voice. "Look I'm not lying to you. Some guy tried to kill you when you were still human. Nikko and I just happened to be walking around and we fought off that guy.

We would have killed him, but he ran off. When we saw you were close to dying, it left me no other chose, but to bite you. If I went after the guy you would of died, and I needed Nikko by my side, to make sure I didn't kill you off. It was either go after him or death for you." I looked up at his expression; somehow I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Why was he trying to kill me?" Richard shrugged, "I don't know, but don't worry about it alright? If we ever see him again we can take care of him." Suddenly Richard backed up, "Oh man I almost forgot, you must be thirsty after 3 days wait. Hey Sam, could you go get the tank?"

He nodded, and ran off quickly, coming back in about 5 seconds, wow that was fast I thought to myself, but somehow, along the whole way while he was gone and back, I could follow what he was doing.

He was holding a plastic tube that contained a red liquid. I felt my eyes narrow on it sharply. I felt something on my lips, it was fangs. Instantly I grabbed the tube from his hands.

I bit into it, breaking the glass, the liquid met my lips, then my mouth. I was about half way done with it when I looked at the others. Blood dribbled down my chin, I growled at them then finished.

I threw the glass at the ground. "Thanks," I grumbled, mad that it was finished so quickly. "So," Richard said walking away from his friends who were now standing by each other. I was already standing up from when I got that drink. "Did you like it?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded, "yes. It as delicious, what was it?" "Blood."

I nodded, truly believing him now. "So do you have a name?" Richard asked in a calm, sweet voice. I widened my eyes, realizing I didn't know. "I don't remember," I said uneasily. "It's OK! We'll find you a name, don't worry, Nick didn't know his either, but we found one. And don't worry about how long it'll take, we have plenty of time. So, do you remember anything about your life," he continued.

'Well I think I knew some stuff about vampires, now that I think of it. Speaking of which…you guys don't drink human blood do you?"

"No. We are vegetarians, we drink from animals." I nodded my head, "great!" I smiled, "where are we anyways?" "In an apartment of course! We, Nikko, Sam, and Nick share it. We share it because it's easier than living apart… yeah well were in Port Angelos and we go to high school." I nodded, "I guess I should probably go then."

"Whoa, what do you mean go?! I mean where could you go?" "Well, I can't stay here, it is asking too much. You've already saved my life and I don't want to be too much of a bother to you." Richard put his arm on my shoulder. "No, not at all. I want you to stay, we all do," Richard pleaded. "Are you sure," he nodded his head.

"Now we need to get you some clothes. We sort of threw out what you were wearing the other day, because of the stains…it would bring problems. Um…I'll lend you one of my outfits for today so we can go out. Unless you want to go out like that," Richard said looking at how it stopped short.

I would of blushed remembering I was in that, but I stilll didn't. I figured it was something about being a vampire. "Please. Oh, but I don't have any money. Or a job," I said dragging the sentence on a bit.

"Hey, you're with us now. Think of us like funny, we're there for you! Wait here I'll be right back." A few seconds later he was back with some clothes in his hands. "here you are, you can change in the bathroom over there," he pointed to an oak door at the left corner of the room.

I nodded and took the clothes from his hands as I walked over to the bathroom, and past the rest of he boys. I could tell they all were vampires, because of the pale white skin, and the eye color, and how beautiful they all were, and the fact that they reacted a bit when I broke the tube of blood. I walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

I quickly changed in 10 seconds. Talk about vampire speed. I smirked to myself liking it. I looked up at the mirror. I had wavy brunette hair, topaz eyes, and a pale white face.

I looked like I haven't slept for a while. I looked at myself strangely, because I seemed unfamiliar looking. I shook my head and walked back out. Nick was lounging on the beige colored couch, Sam seemed to be meditating, and Richard was pacing.

"Hey, girl, are you ready," it was Nikko who was talking, he seemed calm and relaxed. I nodded. "Who do you want to go with," he asked. "What do you mean?" "I mean who do you wanna go shopping with? one of us needs to keep you controlled, it'll be hard to resist killing someone in you're first year so someone needs to be with you to make sure you don't attack."

"Oh." "So who will it be," Nikko asked once again. I rubbed my arm uncomfortably. "I don't know whoever wants to go I guess." I smacked myself on my head.

"It's alright! Here I'll go with you Richard can come also, alright? Maybe along the ay you'll find a name." I nodded. "Hey put this on," he handed me a black sweater, "make sure to keep the hood on," he winked. I put the sweater on and the hood up. The two boys did the same with two different jackets and we left the apartment.

We walked about 5 meters down their room, where an elevator was. There were no other rooms on the floor, and in a matter of seconds the elevator confronted us.

We walked into the elevator and pressed the button to bring us to the first floor. It wasn't too long until we made it. It was large, like a hotel; there were exotic plants, gold trimmings, exquisite furniture, chandeliers, and much more, but one thing caught my attention more than others; the people.

They smelled of fresh blood, I could hear their heartbeats. So close, so very close. Richard grabbed my hand and pulled me to the corner. "Stop it," he hissed, "don't think about that. You'll ruin us got it!?"

He put his hand through his hair, "come on let's just go." Still holding my hand he dragged me outside, Nikko was already waiting for us outside in the drivers' seat of a car. It was a yellow Ferrari.

"Wow, you guys must have a lot of money," I said.

"Yeah," Richard said slowly. We both got into the back seat and Nikko started to drive us in the car. "I hope this goes well, maybe it was a mistake." I looked at Richard who just said that. I looked down at his pocket, he smelled like blood. He looked back at me. "Here," he handed me another tube filled with blood. "Try not to break it this time."

He told me. I nodded and took the lid off drinking it slowly. I finished soon and handed him the tube again. By then we were at a large building, it was a mall. When I got out I noticed a lot of people looking at us.

I looked back at them, but not for the same reason they were looking at us for. Nikko locked the car making it go _beep _and we walked to the front doors. That's when it happened.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! It's Nikko Gracely!!! And his extremely hot brother! AHHHHHHHHH! I love you!!" I didn't even notice she was talking about the Nikko who was in front of me until tons of people ran up in front of him shoving paper in his face.

"Eh…" Richard faced me, grinning sheepishly. "Well we sort of have this band…and…well…were sort of famous now…and this…yeah…" I nodded.

"Hey!" I turned around, it was a policeman. The pin on his shirt said Officer Swan. It showed that he was from Forks. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else," he said frowning and walking away.

Richard was too busy pushing away fan girls to notice that. "Hey can you do me a favor," it was Nikko. "Sure I owe you."

That was when something totally unexpected happened…….

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I really haven't written anything like this before so if you don't like it then I won't continue. If you review then I'll continue the story, just 1 review is all I need to know whether or not to continue the story. **

**fire among us**


	2. The run away

**_A/N: _Wow I write long chapters for this story, totally unexpecting. Well long chapers mean longer time to write, but everytime I wanted to stop I couldn't . So here we go, another longish chapter.**

* * *

That was when something totally unexpected happened……

Nikko kissed me…on the lips, on my freakin' lips!!!!! He held me tight until he finally let go. All the girls gasped. "B-but Nikko…I-I-I loved y-you. W-why did you do this? You jerk!"

She moved in front of my and slapped him. "Ouch!" She screamed out grapping her hand. His skin was hard so when she slapped him it really hurt herself instead of him.

The girls glared at him then walked over to Richard. Nikko grabbed my hand and pulled me on. I stopped him, "what was that for?!" He sighed, "we had to get away somehow, and shopping for you would be hard if we were being chased down by all the girls in the mall OK? Besides you only need to act like my girlfriend for today because then I can dump you."

I glared at him, "what?! If I'm going to act like your girlfriend then I'll break up with you!" The second I said that I looked into his yes and knew it was the wrong thing.

I stopped dead in my tracks as he punched me. Even though I was a vampire and was strong, he was stronger and he knocked me over. I shook my head, by now Richard was over at my side helping me up.

He walked me over to a bench. Some policemen kept further fans from reaching us. Nikko folded his arms looking the other direction.

"Look, don't take it the wrong way. Nikko is stubborn and he likes things to go his way, so when it doesn't go his way, that happens."

Nikko growled low enough for us to hear. Richard shot a glare at him. "Well we didn't come here to argue, so let's go get you some clothes. Come on."

He grabbed my hand and led us past the crowd and into a nearby shop, leaving Nikko behind. "Just grab anything that you want," Richard told me, he went and sat down and a wooden chair, and folded his arms.

I looked through them slowly and when I finished I went up to Richard. "You don't need to do this, really." "Ah we aren't really back to this again, are we? I told already it's no problem. Do you want me to choose for you?"

I nodded. He went and grabbed 4 shirts, 5 pairs of pants, 2 shorts, 2 skirts, a dress, 2 tank tops, a pair of light blue pajamas', and 3 long sleeved shirts.

"There why don't you try those on and decide what you like and want to keep." I nodded again as he handed the pile to me. I walked into a dressing room and tossed the clothes on a bench inside the dressing room. It only took me 2 minutes to finish trying everything, and I wasn't even trying.

When I came out I had everything except, 1 shirt, 2 long sleeved shirts, and 1 pair of shorts. I walked over to Richard, he stood up quickly, "that's what you want? OK great," Richard said.

He didn't give me time to answer even before he was up at the cash register paying. He came over to me about 5 minutes later handing me 3 colorful plastic bags, there you go!"

He said cheerfully. "Thanks." "Anything else you need or want," he offered. I shook my head and we went outside the mall, putting our hoods up again. Nikko was waiting in the car, he was frowning.

We got into the back seat and drove back to their apartment in silence. I looked out the window. When we got back Nikko gave the keys to a valet man and we walked back inside the hotel.

We didn't say anything to each other the whole way back to out room. Sam and Nick greeted us happily at the door, but when they saw Nikko's expression they frowned. Then they looked back up at Richard and me, "did the publicity get him down?" Richard shook his head no, and Nikko walked past them all ignoring them.

"Maybe I should go talk to him," I said watching him walk into a room. Richard put his arms on both my shoulders, "you need to understand. You can't just go after him like that. He's being a little brat and if you go surrender to him he'll just do it more. He'll get over it soon enough just give him some time." I shook my head, "no, it's my fault he got mad in the first place. I'm just making a lot of trouble, and I might even break the band up if I keep this up. I'm leaving."

With that I ran outside, not bothering to take the elevator I ran down the stairs…and tripped. I wasn't very graceful, even as a vampire.

I quickly got up when I heard Richard, Sam, and Nick calling for me to come back and continued running. Luckily I still had the jacket on, so I pulled up the hood and ran outside.

I ran vampire speed as I went, but no one noticed me as I ran past them, they just felt a strange wind go past them. As I went I ended up at a dark alley, I smelt blood.

My instincts rose, and my fangs slowly came out as my eyes turned black. I crouched and followed the scent of blood. I soon came across drops of blood and I knew I was getting close to the mother load.

I smirked starting a short jog. When I got to the end I growled seeing nothing was there, but there was a piece of paper. It was written in fancy handwriting.

_Dear Edward,_

_Enjoy spending the little time you have with Bella for you will soon be killing her. Don't worry about guarding her because as I just said, you'll be doing the killing. As you see I've manipulated you, and those strange feelings you've been having in your stomach are because of me. A brilliant plan I would say, you take her out on a date, then kill her in the dark alley way. Well I warned you of this._

_Have a nice day,_

_Megan of the V._

I held the paper in my hands and I smelt it, it smelled familiar, but I couldn't tell whose scent it was. I looked around, this wasn't me was it? Was this letter talking about me, Bella?

Well this does fit Richard's description, but could it really be? I stuffed the letter into my pocket thinking I might need it later. I had to find this Edward guy and find out who I really am, but how.

I ran out the alley way and into a popular street. Instantly the media was around me taking pictures and asking me questions.

"What is it like having Nikko Gracely as a boyfriend? Where is he right now, did he break up with you? Is it true that he punched you? And who are you really?"

"He's not my boy-," before I could finish I was interrupted. I was so busy trying to get away from them that I tripped again.

A man took a picture of me than ran off. I got up before another picture was taken and started running, human speed. "Spare me!" I yelled back to them. I kept running normal speed until I made it back to the apartment, which only took about 10 minutes. I ran to the elevator and went back to level 12, the highest level. I walked to the door, and before I could knock it opened.

Richard pulled me in fast. "Are you OK? You smell of blood, are you alright? Ah man, don't leave like that I was worried sick, especially Nikko, but he told us not to go after you."

"Nikko?" he nodded quickly, "Oh yeah I'm fine…" I walked on, but there was no sight of Nikko, I wanted to see him and apologize. "Look I'm sorry for running off like that Richard," I said turning back and looking up at him. "It's alright," he smiled, "just glad you're back." "Um, if you don't mind me asking, where is Nikko?"

he smiled, "he said he'll be back later." He smirked at Sam and Nick who were behind me, and they all started to laugh. "What?" I demanded. "Nothing, nothing," Sam said laughing even harder.

"Tell me what is so funny," I looked at Richard straight in the eye, "we promised not to tell, sorry." They cracked up even more. I walked over to the couch and sat down ignoring, there laughing.

I grabbed a People magazine that was on the arm of the couch and started reading it. I took the time to read as slowly as possible, and before I knew it, it was midnight.

Luckily there was more hidden underneath the couch, which I discovered when the magazine slipped out of my hands, so that kept me going till 6 in the morning. In the range of that time, Sam and Nick went out for an early morning catch while Richard stayed at home with me.

We didn't really talk since we were both occupied with magazines. About 7 a.m. Richard told me he was going down stairs to get the newspaper. I changed into one of my new outfits while he was gone, and after I finished changing, he was back. "Let's see what's going on today," he said as he opened up the paper.

"Well, well, it seems that you've made the front page of the newspaper," Richard said smiling at me funny. "What!?" I ran over to him and snatched the paper out of his hands. I started to read…

_**My Boyfriend the Rockstar**_

Mysterious girl, who'd name is unknown to us is now dating Nick Gracely. But so far this girl isn't as graceful as Gracely, but she is a klutz.

Arguments are going on whether Gracely was in love with this girl, or bribed with a large amount of money. But this girl clearly has the hots for him, as she left the publicity to run home to him….

I put the paper down not wanting to read the rest. I put my face in my hands, the pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm so sorry," I said sorrowful. "Hahaha, sorry? Nikko's the one who started this. Don't be sorry it's funny klutzy." I looked the away from him right as Nikko came in. he was holding a newspaper also, it had the same contents.

"Hey I have a surprise for you," Nikko said smiling at me. "A surprise?" "Yeah, you'll love it, I know you will! Come with me!" He pulled me out the door, I looked up at Richard for help, but he just smirked at me. I had a slight feeling of fright.

* * *

**Review!!!**


	3. Be mine?

Talk about mood changes. As Nikko brought me down stairs he started explaining some stuff. "First of all I'm sorry for hitting you, and exploding on you like that. That has been happening ever since I've been changed." I nodded feeling bad for him.

I already had forgiven him. "Well I've been doing some research…and I'm gonna make it up to you," Nikko explained excitedly. "What? You don't have to make anything up to me; you've already done so much."

"Stop saying that! I really want to do this, real bad." I sighed, "Oh."

His expression looked sad. "Really you're making me feel bad about trying to help you out. I really wish you wouldn't do that." "Sorry," I mumbled. He stopped walking.

"Stop saying that!" "Stop saying what," I asked." "Sorry, stop saying sorry, please," he said calmly not wanting too get mad at me like he did yesterday. "Oh, sorry for saying sorry," Nikko smacked himself in the face.

"Never mind," he said shaking his head, but he was still smiling. "Hey put this on," he handed me the jacket from before and I put it on before going outside. I slid it on then I walked outside.

Once outside, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along the sidewalk. We didn't take the car. After we walked about 3 blocks down then he told me to close my eyes.

I listened to what he said to do and closed them. I could feel him pulling me on. I started to smell blood, the same blood I smelt from yesterday. "Ok open them!" He was smiling, I was frowning.

"Uh…." "You're speechless right," Nikko cut in. "Sure…" He looked at me and sorrow filled his face. "What you don't like it," he asked. "Well…why'd you bring me here, I mean, I'm sorry, but I don't really get the point."

Nikko went over to tell red brick wall and leaned his hands on it. He started laughing. "Ah I'm so stupid. Here," he chuckled as he handed me a piece of paper. It was blank. "It doesn't have anything on it..."

"That's the point. Don't you get it?" I started nodding my head then started shaking it, "no not really." He laughed again. "I'm gonna tell you some things, to help you figure out who you are, maybe."

"Ok…" "Yeah. Well first of all this was where we found you. Second I found this." He handed me a photo of the girl. She looked somewhat like me, just less perfect.

"This is what you looked like as human." He took the picture back. "And thirdly this," it was another note.

_

* * *

_

_Bella,_

_If you're reading this than maybe we have a chance to find each other again. I'm sorry that happened, it's my entire fault. If I hadn't gotten stirred up with the new girl of the Volturi this wouldn't have happened. She can manipulate people, and she was jealous of you from the beginning. I should have been more careful. Maybe it's best that you stay away from me if it's true that you are dead. I vow I'll find her and kill her, even if it means the end of me. I'm so sorry, I don't deserve you._

_Love,_

_**Edward Cullen**_

* * *

If I could have cried I would have done so now. It made sense now. 

It all fit, all the pieces. "Thank you for telling me Nikko, I needed to know." He nodded, and then hugged me. "So…Bella," he smiled, "there's one more thing I want you to see, before we leave."

I followed behind Nikko, once we got out of the dark alley I realized it was already night. The time went by faster than I thought.

Until he stopped and looked at me. We were by a tall fancy building, with a red carpet leading inside. There were a lot a media surrounding the carpet and people getting out of limousines and other fancy cars. I looked up at him confused, and then he kneeled on the ground. Oh no he wasn't proposing to me was he?!

We barely met. "Bella, will….will you be my girlfriend?" Suddenly we were surrounded by cameras and microphones. I got nervous. "N-Nikko, but we only just…met?"

I shut my eyes and swayed back and fourth. "Are you serious," asked lowly and quickly so only he would hear. He nodded only slightly. I shook my head, "Nikko." He stood up and started to walk away, "yes."

He turned around and lifted me up, spinning me around. He was smiling wide. I felt a pit in my stomach, I felt nervous. "Come on," he grabbed my and started leading me to the carpet.

I felt real awful, "Nikko I'll catch up with you." I released myself from his grip and ran (human speed) back to their apartment. Once no one was in sight, I went vampire speed. I made it back to the house in about a minute.

I knocked lightly on the door. Nick answered it. "Hey!" He greeted me excitedly. I shook my head at him and plopped down on the empty couch. I started crying dry sobs; I needed to find this Edward character.

He's the only who'll help me destroy this girl. Well I'll need his help at least. I felt miserable, but I didn't know completely why. One reason was from happy sadness, but the other reason…I didn't know.

I decided to try my best to ignore it and I managed a small smile towards Nick. "Hi back," he jerked up and grinned.

He walked over to me and sat down on the floor, in front of me. "So how'd it go, did you reject him?" I shook my head. He grinned even wider. "Ya know Nikko really likes you."

"I know now," he continued to smiled. "Hey, your eyes are turning black; do you want to go hunting with me?" I nodded, and he smiled even wider (if it as possible.) "Ok come with me, I'll call for the car."

I followed him into the elevator and downstairs. Once downstairs a black Mitsubishi Eclipse (2008) pulled up. It was in brand new condition.

I raised my eyebrows; these guys are rich, saying that they also have a Ferrari, what else do they have? I got in the passenger seat of the car as he drove us about 45 miles.

When we stopped we were at the edge of a forest. I could already smell blood. "Go ahead," he said as I looked at him. I let my instincts take over me as I ran into the forest.

I smelt a deer, it was about 2 years old, and was very healthy. It was about 6 yards ahead and it already sensed danger, but it was too late because I was already at its neck, draining the rest of its life.

I stopped when all the blood was drained and I licked my lips. I buried the deer then ran back to Nick. "Aren't you going to go hunting also," I asked him.

He shook his head, "I drank before you came in the door," he was talking about the tubes of blood, and I nodded. "Well are you ready to go back?" "Please," I answered. I got back in the passenger seat, and he speed us back home.

Once we made it to the outside of the apartment he stopped the car, "I'm going to go pick up Richard, Nikko, and Sam. I told them I'd pick them up from the party, the one you should've been at with Nikko." "OK, why aren't you there anyways?"

"Me? Well I needed to stay home in case you came. Speaking of which," he handed me a brass key. "The ticket through the door," ha smiled and drove off as I walked into the apartment building.

I jogged (human speed again) to the elevator and pressed the button. When the door opened Nikko was standing there, with a suitcase in his hands.

"Nikko, where are you going?" He grinned sheepishly, "I'm gonna find that Cullen boy for you," he said. "Well let me come with you." He nodded, "I was planning on it."

He turned around to the front desk and walked over to it, "give this to Richard." He handed him a piece of paper, the man in the blue tux and red tie nodded and placed the note in his front pocket.

"Let's go, I have your stuff in here," he said patting the suitcase. He led me out the door, where of course, the yellow Ferrari was sitting waiting for the owner. "How does it get here so fast," I asked Nikko. He chuckled, "It's never far away." I looked at him mysteriously, but decided to just ignore it.

We both got into the car and he started to turn the car around. "Wait how do you know where they live?" I asked him. "Simple. Like Richard said before we're vegetarians like the Cullens' are.

So we keep in contact with them, a few years ago we visited them, so we'll simply go to their house," he stated matter of fact. "We'll be there in about an hour so sit back and relax. Don't be afraid to turn on the radio either.

**

* * *

**

**Richard, Nick, Sam- the apartments**

Richard cussed and crumbled up the paper throwing it on the ground. "What," Sam questioned. "Nikko, that idiot! He's going after the Cullens' saying that it was one of them that killed her, which according to him her real name is Bella, and he said that the guy was brain washed. He said he found the stuff where 'Bella' was "killed", but that idiot should know it was probably a set up. I don't think anyone would just forget stuff like that, especially a brain washed vampire. Plus none of this stuff was there before when we scared him off! If this is true, than those two are headed right into a deathtrap." Richard pulled his hair back, "we need to do something," Richard said urgently.

* * *

**Personally I thought this chapter sorta sucked, but it took me all day to write it (hey distractions and getting kicked off every 1/2 hour by my sis) so that's all I have. Please tell me what you think and if I need to change anything-except the fact that's it'super rushed! I'm still trying to work on it, and I'm getting a feeling I'm gettting somewhat close to being able to hold through on that...Yea...Wooot...dotsdotsdots...Oh yah, REVIEW!!!! please...if ya love me enough** (**couch**yeahrightnoonewillreviewthataway**couchcouch**) (------**I love you to!**


	4. Authors Note

**(yes im writing this for all the stories, but you must know) **

**sooooooo sorry i haven't updated in like FOREVER!! Sorry sorry sorry, so to make up for it I am gonna hold a poll. You can vote for any story (including this one) for me to update! YYA, but sorry it's jsut gonna be one more update for now. Maybe if I have the right influence I'll be encouraged to do more but who knows... Anywayz, I repeat that I'm sorry and please forgive me by voting!**


End file.
